


Playing with Elements

by Mirime



Category: Groove Adventure RAVE | Rave Master
Genre: Crack Pairing, F/M, Flirting, In-Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirime/pseuds/Mirime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing with men was a game for Reina. The only man to refuse her advances became a challenge she was more than willing to take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ice

"Colder than ice."

The elemental master Sieg Hart stopped in his tracks and turned to the source of the voice. There she stood, the fantasy woman of nearly all of the Demon Card soldiers, General Reina of Oracion Six. She was dressed in her usual revealing dress, leaning nonchalantly against the wall, tracing her snake armlet idly. When she saw she had caught his attention, her lazy smile widened even more.

"That's right, I'm talking about you, Sie-e-g Ha-a-a-rt," she drawled out his name. "You are a very cold person. You never make small talk, you never want to play... What's a girl gotta do to get your attention?"

"Leave me alone?" he suggested. So it was one of her mind games again. Reina relished in those, making men around her submit to her will before crushing their dreams with a single sentence. He was a challenge because he refused to play along with her, though it would probably make things easier for him in the long run.

"I can't do that, Sieg," she admonished him. "You're ruining my perfect record."

And she pushed herself off the wall, gliding - there was really no expression more fitting to describe her movement - towards him, circling him once, her hand trailing up his left arm, across his back and down the right arm. Stopping in front of him, she stood up on her tip toes - no mean feat given her shoes - and whispered against his lips.

"Have you ever wondered? What it would be like? To hold me? To kiss me? To..."

And now was time for him to become more involved in her little game. Grasping her shoulders, he pushed her gently but resolutely away.

"Can't say I have, Reina."

"Liar," she pouted but there was no anger behind her words. It was just the first round, after all.

"Why don't you go seduce someone else?" Sieg asked. "I made it clear several times I'm not interested."

"No. What you made clear was the fact you don't want to be one of my conquests. It's against your male pride, isn't it?"

"You're not making any sense," he replied and turned away from her, intending to leave. But she was fast and her arm was tucked under his in a matter of seconds as she flashed him a quick smile.

"Won't you at least walk me to my room? You are a gentleman, aren't you?"

Trying to shake her off didn't work and using more force would be a hassle, especially for something insignificant like this. Sieg relented. He would allow her this small victory. She wouldn't be getting any big ones, after all.

Passing the deserted corridors, they looked more like a pair of lovers out on a stroll than some of the most powerful soldiers of Demon Card. Reina was leaning her head on his arm, her grip on him secure. She didn't talk and the silence could be called companionable if Sieg was inclined to think of her like a companion and not just a nuisance. The worst part of it was that they would get along reasonably well if she ceased her attempts at seducing him.

"Look at us," Reina spoke as they passed a large window. It reflected their forms rather well, almost like a mirror. "Look how good... no, how great we look together. Imagine it, Sieg. You and I, it could be incredible. Why do you insist on resisting me?"

He had no new answer for her other than the usual.

"Because I'm not interested. Neither in you nor in a meaningless fling."

"Who would have thought?" she mused. "Great Sieg Hart is a romantic type."

She laughed, her harmonious laughter spilling out. Everything that Reina did was either beautiful or enchanting. Iulius was frequently in tears over how perfect she was, though, strangely enough, he had never once attempted to become involved with her. Reina wasn't as upset about that as Sieg would have expected. Maybe she was content with his admiration from afar. One never knew with her.

"I prefer term rational," he corrected her.

"What if I told you it wouldn't be a fling?" Reina posed the question as a challenge to the elemental master.

"Then you would lie," he replied and had to stop himself from wincing when her fingers dug into his arm even through the fabric of his sleeve.

"Do you think me so fickle?"

There was no playfullness in her voice now, only coldness and a subtle threat.

"No," Sieg said and her grip relented a bit. "But you seem to forget who and what we are. A fling is all that can be and that's why it will never happen."

Coming to a stop in front of a large double door, he turned to her.

"Your room, Reina. I played your game with you, now I have other things to attend to."

She stepped away from him, smoothing her dress, still visibly upset about his comment earlier.

"Go run your errands, if you insist," she spoke, opening her door. But then she paused, her hand on the frame of the door as she half-turned towards him. "But one of these days..." she trailed off before smiling at him. "One of these days I will melt you, Sieg. Mark my words."

She slammed the door behind her but he was already striding away, his cape flowing with his brisk movement.

"I very much doubt that, Reina."

He was after all, a master of all elements. His ice would never melt.


	2. Wind

Reina stroke an imposing figure as she stood on the roof, her long hair flowing behind her and her skirt fluttering around her legs, providing teasing glimpses but never showing them completely.

"It's going to rain later today," she called out to the blue-haired man standing by the roof entrance.

"Then you should come inside for the briefing," he suggested. Reina smiled a little too sweetly.

"Aw, you are worried about me, Sieg?"

"Hardly," Sieg replied. "But the troops are done and you are the officer in charge."

"Duty calls, in other words," she sighed. "I'm coming in a moment."

She leaned her head back, letting the wind play with her hair. A stronger gust made her shiver but she didn't move from her position. She could feel his eyes on her and the knowledge he wouldn't leave until she came along as well made her feel triumphant.

"Why did you come?" she asked at last when the silence was becoming unbearable.

"I was ordered to, as you know."

"I wasn't asking about this assignment," she said snappishly. She was becoming cold but wouldn't go back until she got a reaction out of Sieg. "I meant why you came up here to collect me."

"Because you would intimidate anyone else."

"So true," she laughed, turning her head to look at him over her shoulder. "I just want to watch the sunset. The troops can wait that long, surely."

He glanced at the sun, already well on its way to the horizon and nodded.

"I'll wait in the hall, then," he spoke up, going to the door. Reina gave an exaggerated shiver, rubbing her arms.

"You're going to leave me here, alone, in the cold wind?" she pouted.

"You are the one who wants to watch the sunset," he pointed out. "If you're cold, you can always go inside."

"C'mon, we don't get sunsets like this in the Headquarters and I'm supposed to go there for next three months after I'm done here," she said. "You could at least keep me company. Though, it would be better if you kept me warm somehow," she added with a flirtatious lilt in her voice.

Sieg Hart tilted his head to the side, regarding her wearily.

"And why should I do that?" he posed the important question.

"Because deep down, you are fighting a losing battle against your attraction to me," Reina quipped with a wink. "This is a golden opportunity for you. You could lend me your cape or..." she paused for a dramatic effect, "... you could hold me for a while and watch the sunset with me."

She was very surprised when he strode towards her, an unreadable expression on his face. Had she gotten through to him? Just like that? What was he going to do?

Sieg paused directly behind her and Reina turned to look forward, expecting either his cape or his arms to come into contact with her skin. In her periphery vision, she caught a sight of his right arm raising and shivered in an anticipation of the victory. But the touch never came. Instead, an unmistakable feeling of a magic being used washed over her and the wind around her died down.

Reina whirled around to watch Sieg's retreating back as he went back to the roof entrance. There was an area of maybe three by two feet around her where the wind was inexplicably absent, though it was picking force everywhere else.

"What have you done?" she called after him.

"A minor spell only," he reassured her. "It will keep the wind off of you. It should be enough to keep you warm for the duration of your stay up here," he opened the door and gave her one last look. "Once you are done, come to the main hall. We'll be waiting for you."

The door being shut was barely heard over the howling of the wind as it escalated all around Reina, leaving out only the small spot in which she stood. She should be angry at him, she thought absently. Because really, to play her like that... A stubborn man, that was for sure. And though she usually hated men like that, he was going to be an exception.

"A worthy opponent," she smiled to herself. "Really, Sieg, is this your best? Or is there more?"

She didn't know. But she was surely going to find out.


	3. Water

Reina felt her eyebrow twitch. And again. This was a travesty. An absolute pinnacle of incompetence. Who did the maintenance workers think she was?

"You mean to tell me there is going to be no hot water in the headquarters for a week?"

Her voice rose almost to a shriek at the end. She was furious and with a damn good reason to be. Her position in Demon Card practically guaranteed that she would have all luxuries possible at her disposal and an option to take a hot bath was at the top of those luxuries. The King had promised her she would never have to go without anything she wanted if she joined him and until now he had kept the promise.

The poor worker trembled at the display of her fury. Under normal circumstances, Reina was the most calm and approachable of the Oracion Six Generals. But her feminine charm had also the other side - the feminine fury which appeared when she was denied something.

"It's not the whole headquarters," the man tried to defend himself. "Just the residential area in the west quarters."

Where her own suite was located. Reina sighed and massaged the bridge of her nose, looking at the terrified man in front of her.

"What happened, anyway?" she asked more calmly, now that the first burst of her anger was spent.

"The cold. The water pipes burst from the pressure."

Reina waved him off, not interested in the technical details. The only detail that mattered was the fact that the whole west wing was without a source of water for the foreseeable future which left her without an opportunity to bathe. As a woman who was very proud of her appearance, that was not a good news to her nor to anyone who might cross her path.

Stalking down the corridors, she pondered upon her problem. If the problem was only her suite of rooms, she would simply use one of the other bathrooms in her wing. It was the main residential area and she knew that most of the occupants were away on the organization's business. But the whole wing was out of commission. The only other bathroom belonged to the King and she knew better than to ask. He was an accomodating man on good days but he valued his privacy and wouldn't tolerate anyone in his private quarters.

She briefly entertained a notion of asking Haja to heat a water for her. She snorted as she imagined his face at such a request and a lecture that would follow on her impertinence in asking for such a trivial thing. The old mage was incredibly self-absorbed and pompous on occasion. He even had his own rooms in the eastern wing, claiming that he needed space for his magical experiments. And he was not the only mage who was housed there.

Reina came to a stop as the thought came to her mind. Sieg Hart was rarely present in the headquarters. His rooms there were more of a statement of his rank within Demon Card, rather than his residential area. She hadn't seen him in almost five months, ever since their mission in the Grunge town and his little trick with a spell. It was highly unlikely he would be present. And even if he was, she was sure she would be able to cajole him into letting her use his bathroom. And maybe even into joining her in the bath, she smirked. Unlikely, but a girl could dream, couldn't she?

* * *

Reina let out a blissful sigh as she sank into a large tub filled with hot water and bubbles. She needed this after her stressful day. Closing her eyes, she let her head rest on the rim of the tub, her long hair cascading to the floor in a dark green curtain. She allowed her thoughts to drift away from her, relaxing completely.

Sieg Hart wasn't present, just as she had thought. In fact, his rooms barely seemed lived in. They were tidy and without dust but that was due to a large contingent of servants keeping all of headquarters clean, rather than a regular presence of their supposed inhabitant.

Reina scooped a bit of the bubble foam, letting it dissolve on her palm before dropping her arm back into the water. Sieg Hart was starting to frustrate her. Due to his frequent absences from the headquarters and her own missions, she wasn't able to make any progress with him. She knew he must have at least thought about their possible relationship, given how he had rebuffed her advances back when she had him escort her to her room.

"It can't happen because of who we are," she mocked his serious voice. "It's not like the King really cares about our personal lives, as long as we do what he tells us to do."

She huffed and sat a bit straighter, opening her eyes and perusing her form. Most of it was hidden under the bubbles but she knew that her figure was one of the most exquisite in the world. She was tall, slender, with full breasts and long legs. Most of the men would die just for an opportunity to talk to her, unlike certain stubborn elemental mage.

"His loss," Reina mumbled before submerging herself wholly under the surface, holding her breath for almost a minute before she emerged, her long hair heavy with the absorbed water draped across her upper body, hiding her form almost completely and the bubbles covering the rest of her. She blinked a couple of times to get the water out of her eyes and froze as she heard the footsteps in the next room.

Reina looked towards the cabinet where her Dark Bring laid on her clothes and calculated how long it would take her to reach it before something occurred to her. Even if someone was suicidal enough to invade the headquarters of Demon Card, the intruders wouldn't rummage around the private rooms as if they belonged to them. The person next door was confident in their movements and that could mean only one thing.

Sieg Hart came back and Reina was the one holding all the triumphs this time. A smile spread across her face. Unless he was made of stone, he would react somehow to her presence. If she only got him to blush at her lack of clothes, she would still consider it a victory. Laying back in the tub, she arranged the bubbles and her hair so they would cover her but still teasingly offer a hint of what exactly laid underneath it all. It couldn't be more perfect if she planned it.

The door opened and Reina sent an alluring smile towards the man who stood frozen on the threshold.

"Ah, Sieg. I didn't expect you back so soon. How are you?"

Her voice seemed to break through whatever spell held him immobile and he unexpectedly moved further into the room.

"What's the meaning of this, Reina?"

Reina tilted her head as she tried to reason why he would sound so angry.

"The water pipes to the west residential area broke from the cold. I never go without a bath for a day and since you are so rarely here, I thought I could use your bathroom. I didn't expect you to come back."

His face relaxed somewhat and Reina tossed her head slightly as she understood what he must have thought of her presence.

"Oh, please, Sieg. If I was that desperate and vulgar to seduce you in this manner, I would climb into your bed, not your bath when you weren't even present."

"I'm sorry, Reina. But you have made it clear on several occasions that you wish for us to be intimate so what was I to think?"

She was getting angry now. Sure, she wanted to tease him some, maybe get a reaction out of him but she was not to be regarded as a cheap slut.

"Maybe that I had some class and wouldn't sink so low as to purposefully try to seduce you in bath," she turned her back on him, some of the water splashing out with her motion. "I didn't expect you would come back. If I knew, I would wait and ask for your permission to use your facilities," she was speaking in a highly formal style to show him just how angry she was with him. "I might have teased you some but I'm above throwing myself at you. Or any man for that matter."

A thick silence reigned over the bathroom until Sieg spoke up, mirroring her formal style of speech.

"Then I extend my apologies to you. I didn't mean to insult you and I am deeply sorry for that. I hope you will forgive me for that transgression."

Reina glanced over her shoulder at him, her anger dissolving at the obviously penitant tone in his voice.

"Apology accepted."

Sieg nodded at her, the peace restored. He then turned.

"I'll leave you to your bath then."

With both of them now aware just where the lines were drawn, Reina called out teasingly before he could leave.

"Sieg? Would you be a dear and hand me a towel?"

He glared at her slightly but when she merely smiled he capitulated and crossed the room, taking a towel off the rack and handing it over to her.

"Thank you," she said, covertly watching him for reaction as she half-raised from the water to accept the cloth. Her hair covered her completely but she didn't miss a quick movement of Sieg's eyes as they flicked down before focusing on her face again. She inwardly cheered. He might protest all he wanted but he did find her attractive. And the knowledge of the fact gave her all the leverage she needed.

"Do you need anything else?" Sieg asked even as he put a distance between them again.

"No, that will be all. Thank you for letting me use your bath."

He gave a short nod and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Reina dropped the towel to the ground as she laid back and let out a quick laugh. She had him now. What she said about seducing him blatantly was true. She wasn't about to throw herself at him. What she really wanted was to seduce him into making the first step. And with a confirmation that somewhere behind that stone facade was a man like any other, she was closer to her goal than ever before.


End file.
